do NOTT enter!
by Kaly Nigellus
Summary: NOTT, famille tristement célèbre. Mais que savons nous d'eux? Très peu de chose... Entrez, Thaddeus Nott se livre à vous, le maître des poisons vous ouvre les portes de son antre, oserez vous entrer?
1. Première Partie : Première Rencontre

**do NOTT enter !**  
_Première Partie…_

* * *

Disclaimer :  
Comme tout le monde s'en doute, je ne suis pas JK Rowling, je ne possède pas les droits (mon banquier est le premier à s'en douter) de Harry Potter... Ainsi, l'univers de la petite histoire qui suit n'est pas la mienne, tout y ai-je ajouter quelques personnages et détails pour l'intrigue! 

Remerciements :  
Tout d'abord à mon traducteur officiel, Ehtur... merci pour ton aide!!  
Ensuite à ma très chère Nelly... oups, A.Nelson Sindfoul alias Nel, Nelson ou Nelly pour ses intimes, mon bêta-lecteur qui supporte mon sale caractère et les fautes innommables depuis plus d'un an maintenant!! Merci infiniment pour ta patience!!  
Enfin, merci à ma chère Ayako, ma seconde Bêta lectrice (qui faute de temps en période de révisions n'a pu relire ma prose... si vous trouvez encore des fautes, c'est en gros normal, Nelson n'étant pas parfait! niark!) qui m'a inspiré, à partir d'un de nos délires, le titre... do NOTT enter! Merci ma belle!!

Sur ce, bonne lecture chers lecteurs/lectrices!!

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_  
_

_Londres, Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, décembre 1973_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assise derrière un comptoir, baillant entre deux clients renseignés, une jeune sorcière blonde et replète regardait d'un œil morne les patients de l'hôpital aller et venir, entrer et sortir le tout très calmement pour un lendemain de Noël.

Quand un poc sonore la sortit de sa léthargie, elle vit un sorcier à l'air fier arriver par transplanage juste devant elle. Il tenait par le bras un jeune adolescent qui lui ressemblait en tous points, mêmes cheveux blonds pâles, même visage long, même regard froid et clair. S'approchant du comptoir sur lequel était écrit : « Renseignements », il demanda d'une voix traînante :

-« Bonjour. Le laboratoire du Professeur Nott, s'il vous plait ? »

-« Pua ! Nott ! Ah ! Encore ce bon à rien ! » Hurla le portrait d'une vieille sorcière à la cornette de travers derrière la jeune femme. « Empoisonneur ! Assassin ! Méfiez vous de ce… »

-« Silence ! Taisez-vous ! » Lui rétorqua l'hôtesse. « Excusez-la monsieur, elle n'a plus tous ses esprits. La toxicomagie fait partie du département des Empoisonnements par Potions et Plantes monsieur, vous trouverez le Professeur au troisième étage donc. Bonne journée à vous. »

L'adolescent s'était approché et lut le nom sous le portrait hurleur. L'écriteau le renseigna qu'il s'agissait du Professeur Oubbly, créatrice géniale d'un baume miracle, et qui semblait bien avoir un peu trop testé elle-même les effets de son onguent d'amnésie.

-« Il n'a plus ses yeux, mais… il a encore tout son venin !! » Lui murmura la vieille folle.

-« Oh c'est pas fini ! » Gémit la jeune sorcière. « Si vous continuez, je demande qu'on vous remette à la cave ! »

A ces mots, la vieille du portrait se tut, n'arrêtant pourtant pas de rouler de faire ses gros yeux sombres dans leurs orbites, en fixant méchamment les visiteurs.

-« Aimery ? » Appela le sorcier de sa voix traînante.

Surpris, le jeune homme releva la tête avec fierté et suivit son aîné. Ce fut une fois dans les escaliers de l'hôpital magique, sous le regard amusé de son oncle, qu'il se défit de son expression froide et hautaine comme s'il ôtait un manteau. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage, ils se séparèrent.

-« Rendez-vous dans le hall dans une heure ! » Chuchota le grand sorcier.

Sans un mot, l'adolescent acquiesça puis grimpa d'un pas plus vif les marches qui lui restaient. Pendant ce temps, son compagnon s'arrêta sur le palier réservé aux virus et maladies magiques pour le regarder partir, un vague sourire brisant son visage dur et sec. Finalement, il détourna ses yeux bleu glacier pour s'enfoncer dans le couloir qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

De son côté, le jeune sorcier s'introduisit dans l'étage réservé aux empoisonnements sous l'œil attentif de quelques portraits d'illustres médicomages que le calme de ce vingt-six décembre endormait. Il dépassa les salles de soins, ignorant les patients atteints d'urticaire, de régurgitation et autres réactions désagréables dues à une potion ratée ou à un cadeau végétal inapproprié. Sans demander son chemin, il trouva lui-même le bon corridor qui le mena à l'aile des chercheurs. Son père lui avait parfaitement décrit l'étage, il savait où aller et qui il devait voir. La seule chose qu'il ignorait, c'était pourquoi !

Il croisa plusieurs portes avec les noms de leurs occupants, aucune ne portait celui qu'il recherchait. Il continua. Certains portraits lui proposaient de l'aide, d'autres lui faisaient des commentaires. Et quelques uns s'inquiétaient même de son teint pâle, qui lui diagnostiquait une vilaine gangrène, qui un empoisonnement. Les plus polis eurent le droit à une parole sèche mais correcte, les plus sournois firent connaissance avec son regard polaire, d'un gris de plomb comme le ciel londonien avant une tempête de neige.

Cependant, il n'y eut qu'un portrait qui sut soutirer un sourire à l'adolescent quand il le croisa.

-« Hey ! Aimery ! Quelle surprise de te croiser par ici ! Tu es bien loin de Paris, que fais-tu à Londres ? » Le questionna soudainement la voix enjouée d'un énième tableau.

Surpris, le jeune homme arrêta ses pas et se retourna pour faire face à un regard d'ambre clair d'un sorcier dans la force de l'âge, aux cheveux couleur de paille et au sourire communicatif.

-« Maître Eudes ! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez aussi un portrait ici ! »

-« Apprend jeune blanc bec que des Mortemer, on en trouve partout ! Surtout dans un hôpital ! Mais… tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Alors, on élude les questions de son grand-oncle… » S'exclama le guérisseur en retour.

-« Oh, non… loin de moi l'idée… Je viens de la part de mon père, voir un de ses confrères… »

-« Vraiment ? » S'étonna Eudes Mortemer, ses yeux rieurs se plissant, cherchant à deviner la part du vrai et du mensonge. « Depuis quand mon neveu envoie-t-il son fils à sa place ? » Persifla-t-il en se grattant le crâne de sa main droite ornée d'une chevalière en argent. « Et à qui t'envoie-t-il ? »

-« Le professeur Nott… Mon oncle Abraxas dit qu'il est le plus grand toxicomage de son époque. Vous le connaissez ? »

-« Nott… Oui, oui… Je comprends. Oui, bien sûr que je le connais. Comment pourrais-je ne pas connaître le sorcier dont la porte du bureau se trouve à côté de mon portrait ?! Tu as encore d'autres questions idiotes dans ce genre jeune Mortemer ? Où bien est-ce la dégénérescence congénitale des Malefoy qui te touche à ton tour ? J'avais bien dit à ton père de ne pas épouser une Malefoy… Famille de timbrés… » Maugréa le portrait.

A ces mots, Aimery Mortemer laissa ses yeux gris glisser sur le mur à côté du portrait de son aïeul pour découvrir une porte où une inscription en lettres dorées scintillait sous la magie d'un sortilège perpétuel : _do NOTT enter_. Le propriétaire de ce bureau devait avoir un humour très personnel.

-« Merci ! » Murmura-t-il en retour à son grand oncle, puis il frappa l'huis d'un coup sec.

Quand le jeune sorcier fut entré, le portrait se mit à sourire d'un air absent au couloir vide avant de reprendre la parole.

-« Et oui… la relève est là…» Soupira-t-il tout en sortant une montre dorée. « Bon, il est l'heure de ma partie de cartes avec ce cher Dai Llewellyn… »

Puis il disparut du cadre doré.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En pénétrant dans l'antre du professeur Thaddeus Nott, Aimery sentit sa peau se hérisser légèrement. L'atmosphère y était humide et fraîche, la lumière s'y faisait rare, ne perçant qu'à travers les interstices des volets des grandes fenêtres. Une odeur forte flottait dans l'air, mélange de plantes diverses, d'alcool, d'ammoniaque et d'autres substances qu'Aimery, même en fils de guérisseur, ne savait nommer. De grands meubles envahissaient l'espace ça et là, rendant la pénombre plus épaisse. Rangés avec soin, il devina des forêts de tubes à essai, de fioles, de pots divers et variés contenant toutes sortes de poisons, potions, remèdes et plantes. Malgré l'encombrement de la salle, il y régnait un ordre exemplaire, preuve que celui qui s'occupait de ce laboratoire devait être un obsédé de la propreté et du classement. Chaque cabinet abritait un type de fioles, une sorte d'ingrédients. Rien qu'à l'odeur de thym, marjolaine ou angélique, Aimery aurait pu dire qu'il se trouvait justement devant celui renfermant des simples.

-« Excusez-moi ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Professeur Nott ? » Demanda-t-il en s'enfonçant dans la pièce vers un grand bureau situé au fond.

Mais aucune voix ne lui répondit. A la place, il entendit l'écho de la sienne se répercuter sur les murs vides de toute étagère. Ce qui ne pouvait se poser sur les tables avec les potions et autres onguents, se trouvait entassé sur le bureau du professeur ou autour. Des piles de livres, d'autres de copies, des rapports sur des patients… Le bureau était l'exact opposé du reste de la salle, un désordre artistique, une masse informe de bois noyée sous la paperasse. Mais pourtant, aucune trace du professeur, il n'y avait qu'un grand fauteuil et un pommeau de canne, une tête d'oiseau sculptée dans de l'ivoire, dépassant derrière le bureau.

Continuant ses investigations à la recherche du professeur, il trouva une porte sombre percée dans le mur de droite. Il n'avait jamais eu la fibre aventurière, l'esprit curieux de tout au point de ne pas respecter les espaces privés. Aussi s'arrêta-t-il devant la porte pour frapper, comme à la première, attendant une réaction.

Personne ne lui répondit. Pourtant l'huis pivota de lui-même, s'ouvrant pour l'inviter à entrer. Cette fois, la seconde pièce était éclairée, l'ambiance y était même chaleureuse et douce. Une lumière dorée, provenant d'un grand feu, éclairait un petit salon privé, meublé avec goût et austérité. Dans la cheminée, un liquide chantait faiblement dans un chaudron, pendant qu'une cuillère tournait au dessus dans un rythme lent perpétuel. Avançant le plus silencieusement possible, Aimery détaillait tout.

Il lut d'abord une inscription qui s'enflamma sur la porte, comme une mise en garde, à son passage : « _Illic cedit limes qui Bonum a Malo segregat_ ». Sans difficulté, il traduisit pour lui-même la phrase : « Ici s'arrête la limite qui sépare le Bien du Mal ». Décidément, le professeur Nott devait vraiment avoir un humour bien particulier.

Frissonnant malgré la chaleur, il s'approcha de l'âtre, cherchant du regard l'homme que son père lui avait décrit comme le plus grand génie de son époque.

Et il le vit. Assoupi sur une chaise, ses longues jambes étalées devant lui, ses longs doigts resserrés sur la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier, son visage imperturbable, vide de toute expression, comme un masque blanc délicatement peint de traits bleus. Et il y avait ses yeux fermés sur le royaume de Morphée, dont les paupières si fines semblaient transparentes, des yeux qu'Abraxas Malefoy disait pouvoir tout voir.

Malgré lui, Aimery frémit en repensant à ce que son cousin aussi avait dit sur l'homme. Lucius ne semblait guère l'apprécier. Un peu comme la vieille sorcière du portrait à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Cependant, à première vue, tout en ce guérisseur semblait contredire les mises en garde, il ne paraissait pas cacher quelque obscure activité.

Ses longs cheveux d'un blond sombre étaient strictement coiffés en un catogan sans fioriture, tout comme sa longue robe de sorcier. Loin du traditionnel vert qu'aimaient porter ses collègues, le Professeur Nott arborait toujours sa tenue d'un blanc immaculé, tel un prêtre de l'ancien temps.

Finalement, avec un sourire, Aimery décida qu'il était bien comme son père le lui avait décrit. Ses traits secs et sévères, voir maigres, ses longues mains décharnées et son habituel costume lui avaient valu son surnom de corbeau blanc. Ce à quoi, Thaddeus Nott avait ajouté à la légende une grande canne blanche à tête de corbeau. Depuis, dans la profession des médicomages, on ne mentionnait plus le nom de Thaddeus Nott mais on parlait tout simplement du Corbeau Blanc de Londres.

N'osant réveiller le dormeur, Aimery reporta ses yeux gris sur la pièce. Plus petite que le bureau plongé dans l'obscurité, ici il sentait bien plus la véritable personnalité de l'homme. Bien que guérisseur depuis peu, Nott était connu pour avoir trouvé plusieurs remèdes à des poisons jusqu'alors considérés incurables, aidé les aurors dans un cas de meurtres en série irrésolus, ou encore être le plus jeune professeur de guérisseur enseignant à l'université des Arts Magiques d'Angleterre. Pourtant du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans le sorcier semblait, aux yeux du jeune Mortemer qui l'observait, tel un druide du temps passé, entouré de ses plantes et filtres. Le temps ne paraissait pas avoir de prise possible sur son visage, comme s'il était sorti du cycle de la Vie depuis longtemps. « Hors âge » était le premier terme qui lui venait à l'esprit face à ce sorcier.

Quelques étagères, derrière le toxicomage endormi, regroupaient l'essentiel des livres de la pièce. Sur les autres, dormaient toutes sortent de créatures vivantes dans des vivariums, ici un serpent, là un crapaud. Chacun semblait plus dangereux que l'autre dans sa simple beauté naturelle. Il reconnut quelques spécimens de grenouilles aux couleurs flamboyantes magnifiques. D'après ce qu'il avait lu dans les ouvrages de son père, petites comme un doigt de la main, elles pouvaient tuer un homme adulte aussi sûrement qu'une vipère cornue ou un scorpion.

Pour un sorcier, qui normalement ne traitait que les empoisonnements par potions ou plantes, Monsieur Nott lui semblait bien passionné par les batraciens des forêts tropicales et les créatures létales du Sahara.

-« Ma collection te plait-elle jeune Mortemer ? » Lui demanda soudain une voix rauque et éraillée.

Aimery se retourna en sursautant vers l'origine de la voix pour faire face au professeur qui semblait toujours endormi. Ses traits, imperturbables, n'avaient pas bougés d'un millimètre.

-« N'aie crainte. Prends un siège et sois le bienvenue. Baudouin m'avait prévenu de ta visite, je t'attendais. »

S'il n'avait vu la bouche s'entrouvrir pour laisser le son de sa voix sortir, le jeune sorcier aurait pensé son interlocuteur ventriloque.

-« Désolé de vous avoir réveillé monsieur. » Murmura-t-il en tirant une chaise près du feu.

-« Je ne dormais pas… » Lui répondit-il, un mince sourire ridant à peine la commissure de ses lèvres fines.

Le sorcier se redressa dans son fauteuil, posa ses grands pieds au sol et tapota contre la cloison comme un signal. Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite porte dérobée s'ouvrait dans l'angle du mur pour laisser place à une petite créature.

Intrigué, mais soucieux de ne pas se montrer impoli, le jeune français suivit la petite forme recouverte d'un grand manteau brun. Elle apporta un plateau à thé sur la table et ressortit tout aussi silencieusement qu'elle était apparue, ne laissant à Aimery que le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux verts lumineux comme des orbes magiques.

-« Pourtant… » Murmura le jeune sorcier, les yeux encore posés sur le mur où avait disparu l'étrange maître d'hôtel.

-« …Je garde les yeux fermés. » Termina Nott à sa place, visiblement amusé de la réaction du français. « Je sais, cela surprend toujours. J'aurai pensé que ton père t'aurait prévenu… je suis aveugle. » Souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Aimery n'osa rien répondre à cela, se figeant sur sa chaise, maudissant son père et son grand-oncle qui ne l'avaient en rien averti, le laissant faire une bévue.

-« Un poison ? » Demanda enfin l'adolescent.

-« Non, de naissance… Voila à quoi mènent les mariages au sein d'une même famille, les liens de sang trop proches entre époux… Il suffit de me voir pour comprendre. » Expliqua l'adulte en s'approchant de la table pour servir le thé. « Membres trop longs, peau aussi transparente que du verre, cécité… Je suis le mouton noir de ma famille, en somme. » Tout en parlant, il servait le thé avec dextérité. « Qu'importe, en échange la vie m'a doté d'autres capacités. » Reprit-il en chuchotant, baissant la tête vers son interlocuteur comme s'il lui faisait part d'un terrible secret. « Ce que le commun des sorciers ne peut voir, je le perçois. Ce que mes pairs ne sentent, je le devine… La Nature ne fait jamais rien par hasard, jeune homme. Quand elle offre la beauté à une de ses créations, elle lui enlève autre chose en échange. »

Il s'arrêta pour poser une tasse devant son jeune invité.

-« Sucre ? Lait ? »

-« Non merci… » Murmura l'adolescent.

-« Le monde sorcier est laid… » Reprit le guérisseur.

Tout en parlant, il ajouta avec délicatesse plusieurs cuillérées de sucre dans sa tasse, au point que le français se demanda s'il ne buvait pas du sucre au thé.

-«… mais aveugle pour ne pouvoir le constater ! La Nature est défigurée par les hommes, mais ces derniers ne peuvent l'entendre gémir car ils sont sourds… » Continua-t-il en remuant sa boisson.

Presque gêné d'être un jeune sorcier en bonne santé, sans problème, Aimery ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette pièce trop petite pour lui. Comme si les murs se refermaient sur lui, il se sentait étouffé, étriqué. Il prit une gorgée de thé et se sentit soudainement plus serein. A croire que la boisson chaude était ensorcelée.

-« Je devine que les arts de la guérison ne t'attirent pas autant qu'ils passionnent ton père. Ai-je tort ? » Le questionna enfin l'adulte, cherchant à captiver son intérêt.

Le français regardait ses pieds, se tordant les mains sur ses genoux avant de relever le menton et de répondre.

-« Non, monsieur… Je préfère les langues anciennes et les grimoires d'histoire aux précis de potions. » Murmura-t-il, comme s'il en avait honte.

Un étrange bruit, le plus éloigné du rire humain qui soit, s'éleva dans le petit salon où tintait de temps à autre un bruit de porcelaine. Visiblement, l'adolescent pourrait se targuer d'avoir fait sourire l'inébranlable Nott.

-« Je connais quelqu'un, un peu comme toi. A la différence qu'il ne se contente plus des livres de la bibliothèque de son père… D'ailleurs, n'a-t-il jamais eu de père ? » Demanda-t-il par simple rhétorique. « Enfin, qu'importe. Ça dernière pitrerie a été une tentative de vol…qui a échoué, Merlin soit loué. Sa cible était le _Livre des Ombres_. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais…

-« Un vol ? Mais c'est un crime ! » S'offusqua le jeune sorcier.

-« Qu'il est amusant de voir un Malefoy s'offusquer d'un crime… » Ironisa le médicomage. « Ton cousin ne s'embête pas de tant de morale, fais-moi confiance. »

-« Je ne suis pas un Malefoy ! » S'indigna Aimery en bondissant de son siège, comme un épouvantard hors de sa penderie. « Je suis un Mortemer. Je n'ai rien de commun avec Lucius ou même mon oncle Abraxas ! »

-« Dans ce cas, montre-le ! Ose dire à ton père que la médicomagie ne t'intéresse pas ! Ose lui révéler que ce qui te passionne ce sont les vieilles pierres et les livres d'Histoire. » Lui souffla-t-il de sa voix éraillée, basse, comme un vent annonçant la tempête. « Et où te mèneront tes études ? As-tu un but ? Un désir ? Il faut plus qu'une passion des vieux contes pour faire de l'archéomagie. »

-« Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je ne volerai pas ! » S'indigna le jeune sorcier encore.

-« Humm… Ne le proclame pas aujourd'hui, sans savoir de quoi demain sera fait. Même un Mortemer, qui vaut certainement au moins trois Malefoy… » Lui précisa-t-il avec humour. « …ne saurait se venter d'être infaillible. Car même la neige la plus pure ne reste blanche sous le sang des victimes. »

Aimery détourna les yeux du visage insondable du guérisseur. Plongé dans la contemplation des flammes dorées de l'âtre, il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son père ne lui avait rien dit des activités de Nott. Il avait même refusé de répondre à ses questions de curiosité, prétextant que si sa mère lui demandait quoi que ce soit, il n'aurait rien à cacher.

Et aujourd'hui il comprenait. Le Professeur Nott n'était pas un simple médicomage. C'était, à sa manière et malgré son âge, un sage.

Puis repensant au fil de la conversation, il laissa sa curiosité naturelle parler.

-« Quel… Qu'allait voler votre ami, cette nuit-là ? »

-« Oh, ce n'est pas un ami… Quant au vol, il voulait se rendre acquéreur d'un bien qu'il ne pourrait consulter de toute manière. C'est un grand idiot… Le livre des Ombres est un grimoire enchanté, arrivé il y a presque deux ans en Angleterre et confié à la garde de personnes de confiance. »

-« Pourquoi voulait-il ce grimoire ? Il doit avoir un pouvoir spécial … Renfermerait-il un terrible secret ? » Se hasarda l'adolescent, essayant de ne pas se montrer trop inquisiteur.

-« Humm… bien vu jeune homme. Malheureusement, bien que j'aie déjà approché ce grimoire, je ne sais ce qu'il referme. Et même si j'avais su, je doute que j'aurais pu te le dire… » Lui confirma Nott, tout en restant mystérieux.

-« Tout le monde ne peut pas le lire ? Il est écrit dans une langue inconnue ? » S'étonna le jeune Mortemer.

-« Non… non… je ne pense pas. Mais le Livre des Ombres ne s'ouvre qu'en la présence d'une clé… »

-« Quelle clé ? » Insista-t-il, ayant cette fois oublié toute retenue.

-« Ça … Personne ne le sait. » Murmura le sorcier, ouvrant les bras en un geste de fatalité.

-« Mais, personne ne sait-il vraiment ce qu'il contient ? Cet homme n'a pas voulu le voler pour rien ! »

-« Très juste ! » S'exclama Nott. « Tu ne manque pas de vivacité d'esprit. » Lui fit-il remarquer. « Enfin…je sais quelque chose, mais c'est très peu… Si tu veux tout de même le savoir… »

-« Oui ! » Bondit Aimery, jetant aux dragons toutes ses années d'éducation malefoyenne.

-« Alors voilà ce que dit la légende ! Le Livre des Ombres fut créé par Alya Morena, une puissante sorcière cordouane, vers 1230. Et ce n'est pas l'unique chose que l'on doit à Alya Morena, ainsi nommée par les Espagnols car elle avait la peau mâte… Elle fut l'une des instigatrices de la Première Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, avec un certain Pierre Bonaccord. De ce fait, certains pensent que le grimoire ne doit contenir que la liste, jamais connue en son entier, des premiers membres de cette assemblée. »

Silencieux, Aimery buvait les paroles du guérisseur anglais, ne lâchant plus du regard le visage impassible de son interlocuteur.

-« Le grimoire s'est transmis aux descendants d'Alya Morena. Plusieurs siècles passèrent ainsi. Il refit une brève apparition en 1692, en France, lors d'une énième réunion de la Confédération. »

-« 1692, institution du secret magique… » Murmura doctement le jeune spectateur.

-« Tu connais mieux l'Histoire que moi… » Remarqua l'adulte avant de continuer. « Puis à nouveau, on n'en entendit plus parler… pendant presque un siècle. Vers 1777, le grimoire réapparut à Londres, entre les mains de deux sœurs, Calista et Sarah Mohen… Calista mourut très jeune et sa sœur épousa un certain… Nott ; Gavin Nott. Mais il semble que depuis la mort de l'aînée des sœurs Mohen, le Livre n'ait plus jamais été ouvert. La même année, après la mort de la jeune sorcière, la Confédération vota à l'unanimité l'abolition de la chasse aux Démons. Elle établit même que cette catégorie dangereuse d'êtres magiques n'existait plus. Les Démons devinrent une légende… comme le grimoire ! »

-« Le grimoire est lié aux démons ? » S'étonna Aimery.

-« Non, peu de chance. Les démons ont-ils existés véritablement ? Que peut-on dire sur la possession ? » Ironisa le guérisseur. « S'il ne tenait qu'à ça, Sainte Mangouste en diagnostiquerait plusieurs cas par jour. Il faut voir les leptocéphales qui défilent en ces murs ! » Persifla-t-il, le ton dangereusement bas. « Mais comme personne n'a jamais pu ouvrir ce maudit grimoire, avec n'importe quelle clé que ce fût, la légende s'est construite autour. Certains ont même tenté d'en briser le sortilège qui le tient fermé. C'est un mystère irrésolu… qui réveille la crétinerie sorcière. » Se moqua-t-il en relevant la voix.

-« Alors j'aimerais un jour le résoudre… » Répondit avec fierté le jeune français. « Je trouverai la clé qui ouvre ce grimoire. »

-« Hum… Culotté, pas impossible, mais culotté ! » Marmonna Nott en se frottant le menton.

-« Peut-être que d'ici là quelqu'un d'autre aura découvert son secret aussi… » Remarqua l'adolescent.

-« Peut-être… et peut-être pas… Je pense que la plupart des esprits qui se penchent sur cette énigme n'ont pas encore pris conscience du type de clé dont il s'agissait. Pense que la dernière personne à avoir ouvert ce grimoire est l'aînée des deux sœurs… Sa cadette n'a jamais pu, pas plus ses enfants, garçon ou fille, ni même moi… son descendant ! » Avoua-t-il avec fatalité.

-« Il ne s'agirait pas d'une clé faite de métal alors ? » S'étonna Aimery.

-« C'est ce que je pense être le plus probable… Et dans ce cas, quelle serait cette clé ? Le savoir ? La sagesse ? »

-« Peut-être… est-ce une personne ! » Murmura le jeune homme, la voix hésitante.

-« L'idée est audacieuse… » Marmonna l'aveugle en se frottant pensivement le menton. « Audacieuse… oui… mais… Mais elle ne colle pas ! »

-« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna le français, fronçant les sourcils sous le ton soudainement autoritaire.

-« Comment expliques-tu que la sœur n'ait jamais pu ouvrir le grimoire ? » Souleva pertinemment le guérisseur.

-« Peut-être… autre chose… » Reconnut Aimery.

-« Oui… autre chose ! Reste à savoir quoi ! » Ironisa Nott en se levant péniblement de son fauteuil.

Il prit soin de ne s'appuyer que sur sa jambe gauche, plutôt que la droite, pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce.

-« Il y a d'autres légendes de ce type en Angleterre ? » L'interrompit-il dans sa déambulation, émoustillé par le sujet.

-« Je suis un spécialiste des poisons… pas des légendes, Aimery. » Souligna presque malicieusement le toxicomage.

-« Selon l'oncle de mon père, le professeur Eude, il y aurait un trésor enfoui sous le manoir des Mortemer. Mais je n'y crois pas beaucoup… »

-« Surtout lorsque l'on a connu ton grand-oncle… On a encore plus de mal à y croire… » S'amusa l'adulte, sans que son visage n'exprimât la moindre émotion. « Mais, ne te fie qu'à ton instinct, qu'à ton intuition. N'écoute pas les jugements des autres, reste sourd à leurs remarques acerbes et jalouses. Peut-être que ton grand-oncle avait raison… Le Professeur Eude Mortemer n'était pas connu pour être un fou. Il était certain qu'il aimait rire et plaisanter, bien plus que ton oncle anglais, pourtant il était d'un sérieux exemplaire quand il travaillait ou enseignait. »

-« Vous l'avez connu ? » S'exclama Aimery.

-« Non… Il est mort d'une de ses plaisanteries douteuses alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant. C'est ton père qui a été mon professeur à Paris. Et j'avoue avoir apprécié retrouver le portrait de son oncle ici, à Sainte Mangouste. » Conclut-il sur un ton désinvolte. « Les portraits sont un moyen de communication rapide… » Marmonna l'anglais, pour lui-même.

-« Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi célèbre… »

-« Les Mortemer ont plus de 600 ans de réputation derrière eux, jeune homme. Je suis étonné que tu l'ignores, toi si passionné par l'Histoire. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorciers qui peuvent se venter de la même chose… Moi-même, je connais les grandes lignes de l'Histoire des Nott ; mais à vrai dire, avant 1777, cela reste obscur. J'ai une amie… » Répondit le médicomage, sa voix croassant plus que jamais.

-« Vous… vous avez des amis ? » S'étonna l'adolescent.

A peine ces mots venaient-ils de traverser sa gorge qu'il les regretta. De quel droit se permettait-il de juger cet homme ? Il n'était qu'un idiot, il ne valait guère plus que son imbécile de camarade allemand, qui n'avait jamais été capable de finir un seul cours de potions à Beaux Bâtons.

Avant de répondre, Thaddeus Nott eut un vague sourire si furtif qu'Aimery crut qu'un fantôme traversait la pièce.

-« Qui y a t'il de si surprenant ? J'avais effectivement une amie. Mais voilà, elle vient de mourir ce matin… » Dit-il, le ton las, en jetant le journal sur la table qui le séparait du jeune français.

S'approchant, presque tremblant, du tas de feuilles froissées, Aimery put lire le titre du quotidien anglais : « _Nouveaux méfaits au lendemain de Noël, double assassinat dans le conté du Wiltshire… _».

-« Désolé… » Murmura le jeune sorcier, l'air contrit.

-« La Mort fait partie de la Vie… C'est un cycle immuable auquel personne ne peut échapper. Aucun sorcier ne peut aller contre. » Expliqua le toxicomage.

-« Mais… et les vampires ? » Le questionna l'adolescent toujours plus curieux.

-« Eux aussi, un jour ou l'autre, ils repartent. » Dit-il avec douceur. « Chaque créature de la Nature a un cycle de longueur différente, mais que l'on soit un sorcier, un gobelin, un elfe, un garou ou même un vampire, on vit et on meurt ! »

-« Pourtant certains disent que… » L'adolescent hésita. « …Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom est immortel… »

-« Je peux aussi me prétendre immortel, demain matin en me levant, si je le désire ! Cela fera-t-il de moi un être pouvant échapper au cycle de la Vie et de la Mort ? Non ! Cet âne battée de sorcier noir n'est pas plus immortel que je ne le suis ! Fais-moi confiance… » Murmura-t-il sur un ton de conspiration. « Manipulant du matin au soir des poisons et autres philtres dangereux, je connais autant de méthodes pour tromper la Mort qu'il y a d'étoiles dans le ciel de Londres. Pourtant, je n'utiliserai aucune de ces techniques ! »

-« Même si les Mangemorts voulaient votre mort ? »

-« Ma mort ? ».

Nott gloussa en arrêtant de tourner en rond. Puis, à cette question, visiblement idiote, le guérisseur explosa d'un rire inquiétant.

-« Qu'ils viennent… Je les attends ! » Provoqua-t-il, le dos soudainement droit, le menton relevé dans une démarche fière. « Non, la Mort n'est pas une chose que je crains. Il leur faudrait aussi une bonne raison. »

-« Mon oncle dit qu'ils sont aussi fous que des chaporouges, dès qu'ils sentent l'odeur du sang. Qu'un crime en appelle un autre pour eux. Ont-ils vraiment besoin d'une raison alors ? »

-« Abraxas est plus lucide que je ne l'aurais imaginé… » Murmura Nott d'un ton impressionné. « Et ton oncle les connaît bien pour ainsi les juger ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Mais les journaux parlent tous les jours de leurs meurtres. Il faut faire quelque chose, on ne peut rester les bras croisés. » S'indigna violemment Aimery.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas jeune lionceau. Certains agissent… comme ils peuvent ! Malheureusement le mage noir est aussi méfiant qu'il est sanguinaire… » Soupira l'adulte en reprenant sa déambulation d'un pas cassé.

-« Personne ne pourrait… » Le jeune français laissa planer ses yeux gris sur certains vivariums de la pièce. « …l'empoisonner par exemple ? » Lança-t-il finalement en ramenant un regard en biais sur son interlocuteur.

-« Si cela était si simple, ce serait déjà fait. » Lui rétorqua Nott froidement. « Je pense que tu devrais d'abord penser à tes études, puis au Livre des Ombres, si cela te passionne. L'empoisonnement de cet assassin viendra en dernier… »

-« C'est lui qui a tué votre amie, n'est-ce pas ? » Osa conclure l'adolescent du ton froid du médicomage.

-« Lui ? Oh Grand Merlin que non ! Il ne devait même pas connaître son existence. Non, c'est signé de ses idiots de Mangemorts… des bons à rien. Même la Mort ne voudrait marcher avec eux. » Persifla le guérisseur. « Ils ne méritent pas ce nom absurde, ils lui font plus honte qu'autre chose. Mais je me doute que tu n'es pas venu ici pour parler de ça… »

-« Mon père ne m'a pas dit pourquoi je devais venir vous voir… » Répondit Aimery, soudainement surpris.

-« Ah oui… Je m'en doute ! Sacré Baudouin… »

Il s'interrompit et bifurqua en boitant vers le manteau de la cheminée. Tout en l'observant faire, Aimery diagnostiqua malgré lui qu'il devait avoir un membre plus long que l'autre.

-« Tu vois ces inscriptions sur la poutre de la cheminée ? » Lui demanda soudainement le guérisseur.

Le jeune français cligna d'abord des yeux. Il lui avait pourtant semblé avoir bien étudié les lieux en entrant, mais il n'avait vu aucune inscription à part celle magique de la porte. En se levant de son siège, il discerna mieux les encoches sombres faites dans le bois brun d'une poutre. Mais à première vue, elles semblaient floues, comme si un sortilège de dissimulation empêchait n'importe qui de les voir.

-« Chaque lettre renvoie à un symbole… Pour tout voir, seuls ceux qui en ont le droit le peuvent. » Expliqua Nott.

-« Comment sait-on qu'on a le droit ? » S'étonna Aimery, n'arrivant toujours pas à comprendre les lettres dont parlait le sorcier.

-« Et bien, l'inscription réagit au sang ! Si le sang de celui qui touche la lettre fait réagir cette dernière, cela signifie qu'il est l'élu. »

-« Elu de quoi ? »

-« Seul le destin de chaque homme le révèle à son heure. » Répondit-il, évasif en prenant une des mains de l'adolescent. « ça ne sera pas long ! »

Comme une lame parfaitement affûtée, un des ongles des longues mains de Thaddeus effleura à peine le majeur de l'adolescent qu'une goutte vermeille apparut. Puis le grand sorcier fit apposer le doigt blessé de son invité sur une grosse virgule gravée dans le bois de la poutre. Au contact de son sang, le fond noir de la forme s'enflamma et la lettre _Lamed_ hébraïque se dessina nettement.

-« Et bien il n'y a plus de doute, tu as le droit… » Murmura Nott.

Enfin sous les yeux gris de l'adolescent, sous le _L_ hébreu un félin flamboyant se réveilla, essayant de se libérer de son support avec ses griffes.

-« C'est magnifique ! » Chuchota le français, approchant sa main blessée pour caresser l'animal.

-« Oui… » Répondit négligemment le sorcier.

-« Oh, mais j'oubliais. Vous ne pouvez le voir. » remarqua pertinemment le jeune sorcier.

-« Détrompe-toi, je sens sa joie de s'être éveillé. »

-« Mais… que fait cette poutre ici ? » S'étonna finalement Aimery, observant autour les autres lettres qui s'étaient aussi animées.

Entourant le _Lamed_ au félin, il y avait à droite un corbeau enfermé dans une forme en angle, la lettre _Yod_. A gauche, il reconnut sans peine un _Shin_, mais dans la lumière sombre qui l'animait, aucun animal ne veillait. Plus loin, à l'extrémité droite, la lettre _Nun _vivement enflammée côtoyait la forme de C inversé d'un _Kaph _ éteint. Il en allait de même pour quelques autres lettres, certaines latines, d'autres hébraïques ou encore grecques. A l'extrémité gauche, un _Sigma_brillait de toute la sagesse du sphinx qu'il abritait.

-« Elle était, il y a encore peu, dans la demeure d'un de mes vieux amis. Il a malheureusement été trahi. » Grogna Nott. « J'ai alors pris la décision de déménager cet outil. Je n'aurais désiré, pour rien au monde, qu'il tombe aux mains de ceux qui nous cherchent. »

-« Qui vous cherche ? »

-« Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure… Il cherche les héritiers de ceux qui portèrent autrefois les sceaux qui enfermèrent le plus grand secret du Monde Magique en lieu sûr. Il ignore qui ils sont. Quand il en élime un, c'est plus par hasard que le fruit d'une réelle recherche. » Expliquait lentement Thaddeus. « Mais éliminer n'est pas son but… » Mit-il l'adolescent en garde.

-« Il va aussi me rechercher, moi ? » Demanda, inquiet, le jeune Mortemer en ouvrant de grands yeux impressionnés.

-« Non, et puis tant que tu tiendras cela en sécurité, il y a peu de chance qu'il devine ce que tu es. Même si tu paradais sous son nez… plat ! » Lui répondit-il en posant un petit paquet dans sa paume.

Aimery ouvrit sa main, puis lança un regard interrogatif à Thaddeus, avant de secouer la tête en se souvenant qu'il ne pouvait le voir. Alors qu'il allait demander plus d'explications, un bruit sourd venant du bureau désert se fit entendre. Nott lui posa une de ses longues mains sur la bouche et se tint figé derrière lui, comme une statue.

-« Ne dis rien. » Lui murmura-t-il.

Puis, le silence reprenant ses droits et le sorcier ayant certainement deviné d'où venait le son, il continua d'une voix étouffée :

-« Avant de partir, promets-moi de ne parler à personne de ce que tu as vu ici. Même à ton oncle, même à ta mère. Rapporte ce paquet avec toi en France et range-le loin des yeux inquisiteurs des membres de ta famille britannique. Si l'on te demande ce que tu es venu faire ici… »

Il s'éloigna vers une de ses étagères et y choisit un second paquet plus volumineux.

-« …Réponds que tu es venu chercher quelque chose pour ton père. Tiens, prend ça. Ton père saura quoi en faire même si j'aurais pu le lui envoyer par un autre moyen. Fais attention, c'est un pensionnaire dangereux. »

Aimery baissa le regard vers la cage et observa un long serpent endormi par la chaleur étouffante du salon. Ayant l'habitude depuis sa petite enfance des blagues douteuses, et souvent reptiliennes, de son cousin, il se détourna de l'animal sans crainte.

-« Va maintenant ! Je crois que ton oncle t'attend dans le hall d'accueil. »

Sans demander son reste, Aimery Mortemer rangea précieusement le cadeau du grand sorcier dans une poche intérieur de sa robe, prit la cage du petit serpent sous un bras et repartit par le grand bureau sombre d'où il était venu.

Plongé à nouveau dans l'obscurité, il ne frissonna pas comme à l'aller, ne ressentant plus ce sentiment de mise en garde. Au contraire, maintenant il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre ici. Zigzagant entre les meubles, il retrouva sans encombre la sortie. Au dernier moment, avant de franchir la porte qui le ramènerait au couloir blanc de l'hôpital, il se retourna. Dans l'encadrement du passage entre le bureau et le salon, la silhouette lumineuse du professeur Nott se dressait de toute sa haute taille, comme un phare dans la nuit. Un sourire aux lèvres, le jeune français reprit sa route et s'en alla rejoindre, le plus calmement du Monde, son oncle qui l'attendait.

Il n'avait pas fait dix pas qu'il avait oublié le sens profond de sa visite, vingt de plus qu'il ne se souvenait plus de l'histoire du grimoire. Ainsi, quand il eut atteint le rez-de-chaussée, il n'avait gardé en mémoire que le colis pour son père et le paquet à ne montrer à personne.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

_Fin de la Première Partie _


	2. Deuxième Partie You should knock a lit

**do NOTT enter!**  
_Deuxieme Partie : You should knock a little bit harder_

* * *

_« Tu m'admirais hier  
Et je serai poussière  
Pour toujours demain. »_

_Mon amie la rose_, paroles de Cécile Caulier

* * *

. 

Une fois la porte refermée sur son jeune visiteur, la longue et filiforme silhouette du guérisseur fit un pas en arrière et, laissant l'huis ouvert entre son bureau et son salon privé, retourna auprès de la cheminée.

Alors, dans le dos de Thaddeus Nott, une ombre s'anima et entra le plus furtivement possible, sans aucun bruit. Mais l'ouie fine de l'aveugle, associée à la magie, détecta la présence de l'intrus aussi facilement qu'un chien de chasse flairant un licheur. Sans se retourner, sans vérifier son instinct, le toxicomage apostropha vertement son visiteur impromptu.

-« Toujours aussi maladroit ! Qu'as-tu cassé en entrant comme un voleur que tu es ? »

-« Mais rien ! » S'indigna une voix d'homme. « Et puis c'est tout de même dingue. Tu pourrais allumer une bougie de temps à autre. »

-« Pour que tu entres encore plus facilement chez moi ? » Ironisa le médicomage.

-« Toujours aussi serviable… » Marmonna l'intrus en se laissant tomber sans délicatesse dans un siège qui grinça sous l'assaut.

-« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » Lui demanda Nott sans ménagement.

L'homme, brun, le visage hors d'âge, les yeux clairs éternellement rieurs, s'installa comme s'il était chez lui, posant ses pieds avec nonchalance sur le bord de la table où le service en porcelaine tinta.

-« Humm… pour prendre le thé, pardi ! Il est cinq heures passées. Est-ce que plus aucun anglais n'offre le thé à ses visiteurs ? » S'indigna l'homme, un sourire innocent peint sur sa bouche. « Les traditions se perdent… »

-« Monsieur Ilves… » Grimaçant, Thaddeus reprit sur un ton menaçant. « Tuomas… sache que j'offre le thé à mes amis… pas à mes ennemis ! »

-« Je vois ça ! Quel est ce jeune ami qui vient de sortir ? Ta dernière conquête ? Un peu jeune tu ne trouves pas ? » Le questionna le bavard Tuomas.

Se levant du fauteuil, ce dernier s'approcha de Nott au point de le toucher. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de son hôte, il lui prit le menton, et d'un ton paternaliste lui fit la morale.

-« Pauvre petit, tout de même… Il fut un temps où tu aimais les hommes, les vrais… Ceux qui ont de l'expérience ! »

D'un geste vif, Thaddeus releva le menton et, malgré sa cécité, toisa l'impoli avec une moue hautaine.

-« Il fut un temps… où j'étais un jeune idiot qui croyait ce qu'on lui disait. Qui cherchait les limites de la morale du monde magique. Il semble que j'ai depuis, passe moi l'expression, « ouvert les yeux » et que, malgré mon handicap, j'ai réalisé quel scélérat tu es… »

-« Mais, voyons ! Que voilà de grands mots ! Nous sommes de vieux amis ! Mon petit Thadd, il faut que tu apprennes à respecter tes aînés, je suis comme je suis, on ne me changera pas aujourd'hui… »

-« N'aie crainte… Je ne suis plus l'utopiste que tu as connu. Je pense seulement aux autres que tu utilises…

-« Ce n'est pas gentil de te montrer aussi impoli. » Le mit en garde le dénommé Tuomas.

-« Impoli… Je doute que tu connaisses le sens véritable de ce mot… »

-« Au fait, comment va notre amie commune ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton enjoué pour détourner la conversation.

-« Je pense que tu sais lire les journaux. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour l'apprendre. Elle est morte ! »

-« Non, non… Thadd… voyons !! » Le reprit son invité sur un ton moralisateur. « Tu te montres encore persifleur… que tu es un vilain garçon ! Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais ! »

Il se leva et, effleurant son hôte, vint tapoter la poutre de la cheminée.

-« Je vois bien qu'il y a une lettre qui flamboie toujours au dessus de cet âtre. » Lui fit-il remarquer en montrant du doigt les arabesques du _Shin_ qui brillait de tous ses feux. « Alors que si ta petite protégée était morte, elle aurait dû s'éteindre. J'ignore si tu es au courant, mais j'ai moi-même contribué à la création de cette merveille ! » Se vanta-t-il en pavanant, ouvrant les bras dans un geste ample, essayant en vain d'attirer l'attention de son interlocuteur. « … que tu t'es octroyé à la mort d'Alphard et sans ma permission... » Murmura-t-il, lui tournant finalement le dos pour continuer à plus haute voix. « D'ailleurs tu n'étais même pas encore un spermatozoïde dans les couilles de ton père, qui n'était pas encore né, quand… Enfin, qu'importe ! Je sais combien ton esprit borné rejette l'Histoire, allons au cœur du problème… Raconte tout à tonton Tuomas, au lieu de faire des cachotteries comme ça… »

Serrant ses doigts autour d'une saillie au dessus de la cheminée, le dos tourné, Thaddeus Nott essayait de garder son calme, autant que sa rude enfance le avait enseigné, en écoutant la voix dangereusement douce et amical de son invité surprise.

-« Tiens… Mais en plus tu ne m'avais pas dit que la maison comptait un membre de plus ! Oh, quel est l'heureux nouveau venu autour de la table ? » Demanda l'irritant personnage sur son habituel ton joyeux en remarquant enfin le _Lamed_ nouvellement animé.

-« Oui, j'ai trouvé l'héritier de Lavia. » Murmura Nott, montrant la plus grande maîtrise de ses nerfs.

Pendant qu'Ilves s'affaissait dans un siège derrière lui, le guérisseur décida de répondre au premier sujet, évitant celui concernant Mortemer.

-« Quant à la rescapée de la nuit dernière, elle se repose chez moi. Bien entendu, tu n'es pas le bienvenu à son chevet. Cela va sans dire… »

-« Bien entendu… » Soupira la stryge. « Tout comme je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici, je sais, je sais… Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs, tu l'avais ainsi montée contre moi. Je t'ai fait du mal sans le savoir ? » S'indigna Tuomas, comme blessé dans son ego.

-« Arrête ton numéro. Si tu voulais faire clown, tu as mal choisi ta vocation. Bien qu'après tout, pour faire appel à toi, peut-être avait-t-Il besoin d'un fou ? » Croassa-t-il de sa voix cassée en approchant son visage figé de celui souriant de Tuomas.

-« Tout comme il a besoin d'un spécialiste dans ton genre, mon cher Thadd… » Susurra la stryge d'une voix tranchante. « D'ailleurs explique-moi comment tu as réussi le coup de la nuit dernière ? Hum, faire croire à ce dégénéré congénital de Malefoy qu'elle était morte, ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde ? _Impérium_ ? »

-« Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. » Murmura dédaigneusement le guérisseur.

-« Bien sûr… _Impérium_ sur Théophrastus qui a jeté _l'Avada Kedavra_. Puis ce cornichon anémique de Lucius, qui gobe tout comme un crapaud affamé, ainsi que ce furoncle valétudinaire de Walden qui le suit comme une ombre, ont rapporté tout bien comme il faut en parfaits petits chiens-chiens. Voilà ! » Récapitula-t-il en ponctuant son récit d'un coup de poing dans sa main ouverte. « Par contre, comment as-tu fait pour que Calista survive ? Une stryge qui survit à un _Avada_, je veux bien, mais pas un démon… Vraiment, tu m'épates Thadd… »

-« Comment j'ai fait, cela ne te regarde en rien ! Va fourrer ton nez ailleurs, j'en ai assez de t'avoir toujours dans mes pattes ! » Cracha hargneusement l'objet de l'admiration d'Ilves.

-« Amusant que tu dises ça… Quelqu'un, qu'on surnommait aussi le corbeau, tiens comme le monde est petit, m'a dit la même chose, il y a quelques siècles de ça. Alors je suis parti, parti loin, très loin au Nord. Et je me suis décidé à fonder une école … »

-« Disparais de ma vue ! » Siffla Nott entre ses dents.

Mais Tuomas ne l'écoutait pas, son regard bleu collé au plafond, rêveur, perdu dans les affres de son passé.

-« C'est comme ça que j'ai fondé Durmstrang… et que des années plus tard cette chieuse de Katarczyna est venue me rejoindre. Tout ça parce que cet idiot d'Eyal l'avait répudiée ! » Ricana-t-il. « Mais pendant ce temps, plus personne n'avait eu de nouvelle de ce cher Yoreb. Disparu dans la nature avec la fin de Chiraz… » Dit-il en rythmant ses phrases de grands gestes, sa chaise grinçant sinistrement à chacun de ses mouvements brusques.

Désespéré, Thaddeus continuait à lui tourner le dos, appuyé au manteau de sa cheminée, une main posée sur son crâne douloureux.

-« Pourtant son héritier, portant le sceau du corbeau, réapparut quelques décennies après, bien loin d'Alexandrie ou du Caire. Aaaahhh, Cordoue, ville merveilleuse et enchanteresse, alors capitale en déchéance d'un empire en miettes, ville magique où se mélangeaient les arabes, les berbères, les espagnols, les juifs… N'est-ce pas ? Yoreb le sage, Yoreb le saint était donc parti pour l'Occident. Sa chère et irremplaçable petite Chiraz morte et enterrée, il avait pris le vent du large pour s'installer ailleurs… Et tout recommença ! Sceau, anneau, grimoire, légende… »

-« … le Livre des Ombres… » Continua Thaddeus.

-« Tu comprends vite ! » Lui sourit la créature. « C'est pour ça que je n'peux pas te haïr, te faire du mal ou t'abandonner ! J'ai besoin de ton intelligence… »

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui te retiens, tu sais… »

-« L'héritière de Yoreb… » Reprit Tuomas, ignorant les remarques acerbes de son hôte. « J'ai eu du mal et finalement j'ai retrouvé sa trace très tardivement. Alors j'ai quitté Durmstrang et me suis installé près de Paris, en France. Avec un nouveau nom, une nouvelle vie… et le temps que je m'intéresse à son cas, elle avait disparu ! Envolée ! La belle avait pris la poudre d'escampette pour l'Angleterre… En France, elle était pourchassée par la police secrète du Roi, les histoires de sorcières et de fantômes, ça n'a jamais beaucoup plu aux français. Les Anglais par contre… Ils en raffolent. A Londres, le temps que j'arrive, la chipie s'était trouvée des alliés et avait crevé ! Pas de chance encore. »

-« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas volé le livre à l'époque ? » Demanda Nott.

-« A l'époque j'observais, je méditais, mais je ne volais pas voyons… D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais volé, juste emprunté à la postérité quelques objets… » S'indigna Ilves.

-« Je vois… » Marmonna l'anglais en réponse.

-« Et à l'époque, le livre des Ombres n'était pas encore connu, il n'avait pas encore inspiré à ce point les mages chercheurs de trésors… Aujourd'hui c'est autre chose. Et comme cette petite peste de Sarah Mohen avait épousé ce fat de Gavin Nott, je me dis que toi, en étant son descendant, tu devais savoir où trouver le livre, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Je le sais certainement, mais je préfèrerais avaler le plus violent des poisons que de te le dire ! » Répliqua le guérisseur d'un ton dangereusement mielleux.

-« Je vois… Tu es aussi têtu que cette péronnelle de Calista. » Soupira Tuomas, avec l'expression d'un enfant privé de son jouet préféré.

-« Parce que tu as essayé de lui demander… » S'amusa visiblement Nott, se détournant de l'âtre.

-« Hummphh… »

-« Tu viens donc de te trahir Tuomas… Tu jouais bien la comédie en prétendant penser que j'aurais pu jeter l'Impérium sur un Mangemort et faire agir sa petite équipe pour moi. Mais finalement c'est toi qui as attaqué hier soir les Mohen. C'est toi qui as exigé de Calista, via Théophrastus, qu'elle vous donne le Livre des Ombres… Comme tu n'as trouvé ni Calista, ni le Livre, tu es venu me voir… Quel bel idiot tu fais toi aussi. Tu parles de Malefoy, mais lui au moins a l'excuse de sa jeunesse ! Toi, tu n'en as aucune ! »

A ce discours, Tuomas Ilves resta silencieux comme une tombe. Amusé d'avoir si soudainement pris la main, un sourire de victoire s'esquissa soudainement sur les lèvres du guérisseur.

-« Désolé, le livre n'est plus en Angleterre depuis longtemps. Je le crains fortement ! C'est bien dommage pour toi et Théophrastus n'est-ce pas ? » Le nargua Thaddeus.

-« Je ne voulais pas la tuer… tu peux être certain de ça ! » S'anima soudainement le voleur.

-« Tout comme tu ne voulais pas Le tuer, lui aussi ! J'ai de sérieux doutes quant à ta volonté, mon pauvre Tuomas. L'appât du gain, nous connaissons tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout toi, je crois. »

-« Je n'apprécie pas tes insinuations, surtout quand on sait que nous sommes tous les deux dans le même camp ! » Grogna la stryge

-« Je doute que je puisse être, un jour ou l'autre, dans le même camp qu'une ordure comme toi ! A ton contraire, je n'ai pas le meurtre d'un de mes amis sur la conscience ! » Lui répondit le toxicomage avec flegme.

-« Une bonne fois pour toutes… JE … NE… L'AI… PAS ….TUE !!! » Hurla Tuomas, en se levant brusquement au point de faire tomber son siège. « Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? Serais-tu devenu sourd en plus d'être aveugle ? » Cracha-t-il au nez du guérisseur, son visage soudainement devenu rouge sous l'excès de colère.

-« Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui courbe l'échine si facilement devant le roi de l'Abomination faite Homme ? Désolé, mais je ne te croirai jamais. Même une fois dans ma tombe ! » Répliqua Nott avec son calme exaspérant.

-« Dans ce cas, je m'arrangerai pour que tu n'ais pas de tombe ! » Ajouta Tuomas sèchement. « Mais avant de te soulager de ma présence qui semble t'être devenue insupportable, j'ai quelques petites choses pour ta convalescente… »

Se rapprochant de la table, il y jeta violemment un paquet et quelques lettres.

-«Et débrouillez-vous avec ça ! N'espère plus jamais aucune complaisance de ma part non plus. J'ai fait ma part du contrat, maintenant le reste est de votre côté… enfin, surtout le sien. Je ne t'imagine même pas l'aider en quoi que ce soit, tu ne sais pas tendre la main aux amis et pardonner les écarts… » Ajouta Tuomas avec aigreur avant de disparaître comme il était entré.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte donnant sur le couloir grinçait à nouveau puis s'écrasait dans un bruit sourd contre le mur.

Sans le moindre égard pour ce que lui avait laissé la stryge, Thaddeus fit lentement le tour de la table, traînant sa jambe trop longue, pour aller rejoindre son fauteuil dans le coin opposé à la porte.

-« Même pas capable de fermer une porte convenablement. » Soupira le guérisseur en agitant sa baguette.

Au loin, un grincement se fit entendre, l'huis laissé ouvert venait de se clore. Puis se réinstallant confortablement, une couverture sur ses cuisses, il ajouta :

-« Je trouve qu'il s'est énervé bien vite aujourd'hui. Je me demande ce que cela cache… »

Au même instant, une porte grinça sur le côté droit de la cheminée, laissant sortir un félin au pelage sombre moucheté d'or et d'ivoire. L'animal s'étira longuement, comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil. Voyant enfin que le fauteuil du maître était occupé, il miaula en se précipitant vers son occupant, sauta sur ses genoux et se nicha sur la couverture en ronronnant. Un vague sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'aveugle quand il sentit la douce fourrure de sa petite compagne venir caresser ses longs doigts.

-« Peut-être qu'il disait vrai… » Murmura la voix étouffée d'une femme derrière l'huis de bois entrouvert.

-« Tu es réveillée ? » S'étonna-t-il, son visage s'animant enfin de quelques rides d'expression en faisant face à l'origine du son.

-« Qui aurait pu resté endormi auprès d'un bavard pareil ? » Ironisa-t-elle. « Vous ne pouvez toujours pas vous entendre à ce que j'ai compris… »

-« Je ne tolérerai jamais que cet assassin se promène aussi impunément. Il a tué Galit, même s'il prétend le contraire. »

-« Aussi borné qu'un Centaure en rut ! » Lui répondit-elle. « Si on t'écoutais, les aurors auraient toute ta famille et certains de tes ex à jeter à Azkaban. »

-« Comm… Qui a bien pu t'apprendre de telles expressions ? Vraiment ! Dans la bouche d'une jeune fille, quelle élégance ! » S'indigna le guérisseur en se soulevant dans sa chaise.

En réponse il eut le droit à un feulement indigné de son chat ainsi qu'un coup de griffes bien planté dans ses cuisses. Grimaçant, il se réinstalla en prenant soin de ne plus déranger le félin.

-« Mon petit ami… » Lui répondit la jeune fille, amusée du jeu de l'animal. Puis elle continua, en tirant le journal abandonné sur la table du salon. « Et je ne suis plus une jeune fille. Je suis adulte, majeure et… »

-« …morte ! » Termina sèchement Thaddeus. « A ce propos, notre très mésestimé Tuomas, Merlin le prenne en pitié, vient de t'apporter ça… » Ajouta-t-il en montrant le paquet qu'avait déposé la stryge sur la table.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns reposa la Gazette et s'intéressa à ce qui, à première vue, ressemblait fortement à un livre. Quelques lettres et autres parchemineries portant les sceaux du ministère de la magie anglais et américain, posés au dessus, furent rapidement chassés d'un geste de sa main à la peau blanche. Alors, se révélant totalement à la lumière, la couverture bleu pâle d'un volume s'imposa sous ses yeux dorés, comme un envoûtant et fascinant objet.

Mais quand, par curiosité, elle voulut ouvrir l'ouvrage au nom illisible sur la couverture, un sort l'interrompit.

-« Accio ! » S'exclama la voix croassante de Nott.

Le livre s'envola et atterrit silencieusement entre les grandes mains du toxicomage. Etonnée plus que tout, la jeune sorcière le fixait interloquée.

-« Mais… » Réussit-elle tout juste à marmonner d'une voix faible.

-« N'ouvre jamais ceci ! » Lui intima-t-il. « Cet ouvrage entre dans la catégorie à n'ouvrir qu'en ultime recours ! Ce n'est pas un joli présent que Tuomas te fait là, c'est un cadeau empoisonné… »

-« J'avais oublié que les poisons ça te connaît ! » Railla-t-elle, se remettant de sa surprise. « Quel risque puis-je encourir avec ce liv… »

-« Ecoute-moi, pour une fois… » L'interrompit-il. « Quiconque ouvre ce livre est alors lié par un pacte avec la stryge auquel il appartient. Si tu l'ouvres, tu te retrouveras être le pantin de ce chiroptérien, ce que tu ne souhaites certainement pas… »

-« Non merci ! » Conclut la sorcière. « J'ai déjà assez à faire avec les miens… »

-« Pardon ? » Releva Nott. « Les tiens ? Puis-je savoir avec qui et en quel honneur tu as contracté des pactes ? De quelle nature aussi… »

-« Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas… » Lui murmura-t-elle, en se penchant sur la table pour récupérer le livre. « Rien de bien sérieux. Je fais attention avec qui je compose ! Un pacte de sang ne doit jamais comporter quoi que ce soit de dangereux pour moi… » Expliqua la jeune femme, comme si elle récitait une leçon apprise depuis longtemps. « N'est-ce pas professeur ? »

-« Fanfaronne si tu le souhaites, mais évite de dévoiler à n'importe qui ta nature. Si cela allait jusqu'aux oreilles de certains haut placés au ministère… »

-« Trop tard… C'est déjà arrivé aux oreilles du ministre lui-même. J'ai pourtant toujours fait attention. » Grogna-t-elle en regardant ses ongles d'un air contrarié. « J'ignore qui, mais la personne les a très bien renseignés… Hors aucun de mes deux _clients_, avec qui j'ai passé un pacte jusqu'alors, n'a pu me vendre sans que je ne le sache. »

-« Certains malotrus aiment détruire ce qui leur échappent… Il ne sert à rien de chercher ce que l'on a sous le nez. » Répondit Thaddeus, sibyllin.

Pour toute réponse, son amie garda le silence tout en affichant une moue renfrognée. Sans voir, le guérisseur perçut son humeur et décida de changer de sujet.

-« Dès que tu seras remise, je veux que tu disparaisses quelques temps en France. Tuomas a au moins été utile pour ça, voici ta nouvelle identité. »

Deux parchemins s'élevèrent de la table vers le regard doré de la jeune femme et se déroulèrent. A l'encre noire, une plume ronde avait écrit un nom très différent du sien :

-« Marva Argamane… » Lut-elle à voix haute.

-« Je suis désolé de te pousser ainsi. Je me doute que ta famille te manquera, mais… »

-« Je sais, je ne peux pas rester avec le nom de Mohen, pas plus que celui de Potter. Dans les deux cas, cela mettrait les miens en danger. Mais je ne demandais pas la nationalité américaine tout de même ! » Protesta-t-elle.

-« Cal… » Gronda la voix cassée du toxicomage. « Je n'aurai pas proposé un tel procédé, mais je dois reconnaître, l'idée n'est pas mauvaise ! Je suppose que Tuomas veut ainsi souligner qu'il espère que tu t'engages pleinement dans notre petite activité… Ce que je n'approuve pas… »

-« Bien entendu… » Soupira la nouvellement nommée Marva Argamane. « Et appelle moi Marva maintenant… »

-« Marva… Quand tu seras arrivée à Paris, trouve-toi une nouvelle baguette. Changer de tête sera aussi à l'ordre du jour… »

-« Bien sûr Professeur ! Et tu connais l'adresse d'un bon médicomage pour les falsifications d'identité ? Parce que je ne suis ni métamorphomage, ni … »

-« Tu n'auras pas besoin de ce genre de recours. Tu iras voir Raphaëlle Coulanges. »

Fronçant les sourcils à l'écoute du nom de la sorcière française, Marva fouilla dans les papiers où il était fait mention de cette Raphaëlle.

-« Tu ne trouveras pas l'adresse dans ces papiers. » S'empressa de préciser Nott. « Mais mémorise bien ce que je vais te dire… »

-« Tu n'as pas une plume et un parchemin pour que je note… Elle habite où cette brave femme ? »

-« Laisse-moi finir au lieu de m'interrompre sans arrêt ! Non, je te demande de ne rien écrire, utilise ta tête. Et cela pour une bonne et simple raison : elle se cache des aurors français. »

-« Tiens, aurait-elle un lien de parenté avec ton délicieux ami Tuomas ? » Se moqua la jeune femme.

-« Pas à ma connaissance. » Lui répondit Nott sur un ton dénué d'humour. « Souviens- toi de cette phrase : « _A mi-chemin du Caire et d'Aboukir tu me trouveras_ ». N'oublie pas ! »

-« A mi-chemin du Caire et d'Aboukir ?… Tu es sûr que c'est à Paris que je la trouverai ton amie ? »

-« Certain ! » Trancha Nott d'un ton sans réplique.

-« Mais je ne connais pas du tout Paris » Se mit à gémir Marva. « Et elle fait dans quel type de commerce illicite ton amie, pour se cacher des aurors ? Recel d'œuvres d'art pour que ta famille la connaisse ? »

-« Ce n'est pas une amie de ma famille, pas à proprement parler. C'est une vieille connaissance de Netsah… » Répondit-il, mystérieux

-« Netsah ? Bon, je vois… Si c'est une vieille connaissance, elle doit être du genre pomme ridée… »

-« Si j'étais toi, je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus. Son fond de commerce c'est les malédictions, les sortilèges oubliés et autres potions miracles… » Enuméra Thaddeus.

-« Je vois. Tu es bien certain que Netsah et elle soient amis ? Depuis quand ce vieux barbon emmiellé possède des amis peu recommandables ? »

-« Peu recommandable, je ne sais pas si tu peux te permettre de parler ainsi. Tu n'entres pas dans la catégorie sans danger. Raphaëlle n'est pas un ange, pas plus que toi… Et Netsah n'a pas toujours été le sage homme que tu connais. »

-« Sage ? Ennuyeux tu veux dire ! Qui a dissolu le Club dix-sept soixante-dix-sept ?? Qui, avant, refusait de prendre part à ce club, avec pour excuse bien trouvée qu'il ne pouvait prendre le risque t'attirer les ennuis sur sa tête ? Je ne sais pas comment tu peux admirer un tel homme qui reste coincé dans son château à l'autre bout du pays, pendant que nous, nous prenons les risques ! »

-« Calme-toi ! Netsah a dissous le Club dix-sept soixante-dix-sept parce que tout successeur à Alphard aurait subi le même sort de la part des Mangemorts ! Le club devait disparaître Cal… Marva ! Disparaître pour mieux renaître, sous un autre nom. C'est le cas maintenant… Le Club dix-sept soixante-dix-sept fait partie du passé, l'Ordre du Phénix est notre avenir. »

-« Je suis désolée, bosse pour lui si tu le désires, mais je ne m'abaisserai jamais à ça ! S'il avait daigné réagir avant, Alphard ne serait pas un cadavre se putréfiant dans un cimetière »

-« Sois heureuse d'avoir encore un cadavre sur lequel pleurer ! » Lui rétorqua froidement Nott. « Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde… »

-« Bien sûr, tu connais bien ton métier… n'est-ce pas ! » Répondit-elle, en larmes.

-« Ça suffit, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, tu es fatiguée, retourne te reposer… »

-« Mouais… » Grinça Marva.

Sans demander son reste, la jeune sorcière tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans la petite pièce derrière la cheminée. Quand il fut à nouveau seul, le guérisseur soupira, sa tête rejetée en arrière, une main sur son front douloureux où commençait à tambouriner une migraine. Marmonnant un sort apaisant, il limita son mal de crâne. Puis son bras redescendit caresser son chat. De l'autre côté sa main se glissa dans un petit espace pratiqué dans le tissu pour en sortir un paquet enroulé dans un bout de tissu.

Lentement, avec révérence, il déballa son objet précieux. Quand, sur un bout de chiffon, une chevalière apparut. D'un argent presque noir, elle brillait d'un éclat sombre inquiétant. Il glissa le sceau à sa main droite, provoquant l'éveil de la créature représentée à la surface. Un oiseau au bec puissant étendit ses ailes comme un salut à son porteur avant de fixer de son œil unique la pièce qui l'entourait.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Thaddeus laissa remonter quelques souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé être son présent. Son environnement actuel lui pesait lourdement sur les épaules, il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait souhaité modifier dans son passé. Des petits détails aux actions plus importantes, un entrelacs de faits qui l'avait construit tel qu'il était aujourd'hui, qui l'avait mené à faire des choix regrettables.

Les regrets, voilà qu'il mettait le doigt sur le sujet sensible. Les regrets formaient un poids avec lequel il avait appris à survivre… Mais ils n'empêchaient pas son cœur de se refroidir petit à petit, depuis l'enfance.

Il avait d'abord eu le regret d'être le second fils de la famille, le fils de la seconde femme de son père. Puis celui d'être né aveugle et difforme… Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas abandonné ou tué à la naissance ? C'était pourtant ce que l'on faisait, il y avait encore peu, dans les familles de sang pur, quand une descendance impropre venait au monde. Mais non, il avait fallu que Netsah, son maudit ange gardien, décide de s'opposer à cette pratique barbare et conseille une loi dans ce sens au ministère.

Suivait le regret d'avoir eu une mère maladive et distante, morte trop jeune. Celui de n'avoir jamais connu l'amour de ses parents, d'un grand frère prévoyant… Son seul soleil était sa sœur…

Envers et contre tout, il avait survécu à ce milieu hostile. Pour la plus grande déception de son père, de son mesquin de frère aussi, il s'était forgé une armure résistante à tous les coups bas, les insultes et autres couleuvres qu'une famille de pur serpentards aimait inventer. Qu'importait ce qu'on lui fasse subir, il s'y était fait. Malheureusement, sa cécité ne lui avait même pas permis de trouver un livre pour s'y réfugier, à la place de quoi, il avait développé une prédilection pour glisser son nez dans le nécessaire à potions de son adorable frangin… A l'odorat, ou au toucher, il avait appris à faire la différence entre la poudre à furoncle et les autres substances, qu'en bon serpentard, son frère avait toujours dans sa malle.

Quand l'heure était venue, à presque douze ans, Poudlard lui ouvrit aussi ses portes. Mais il avait dû trouver lui-même sa place, la plus petite et discrète qu'il soit. Tout comme dans sa famille, on ne lui avait pas offert un chaleureux accueil. Cependant son maudit ange gardien, qui s'était révélé être un professeur, avait continué à empoisonner sa vie de petits moments agréables. Le genre de chose qui rendrait fou l'homme le plus sein d'esprit, à force de toujours retomber dans la noirceur sans égale des malfaisances familiales.

Le seul rayon de soleil que ses yeux aveugles avaient perçu, en vingt-cinq ans de vie, avait eu pour nom Calista Rébecca Mohen, lors de sa dernière année au collège. Rayon de soleil terni par cet imbécile d'Ilves…

Après Poudlard, contre l'avis de son frère, il s'était lancé dans des études de guérisseur. Selon l'héritier en titre des Nott, Thaddeus se fourvoyait, salissant le nom de la famille et allant au devant de gros ennuis. Pour une fois, il aurait dû écouter son frère…

Cependant ce dernier n'avait pas eu tout à fait raison. Thaddeus E. Nott était devenu un guérisseur de renommée nationale, il avait même fait une partie de ses études en France, sous l'enseignement d'un autre génie de sa profession.

Mais il y avait eu une tache, une grosse tache dans sa vie, pendant ses années d'études. Une tache aux origines ambiguës, une tache aux goûts ambigus, à l'identité indécise et répondant au nom de Tuomas Ilves, son plus gros regret.

Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sous le charme vénéneux de cette stryge lors de son séjour en France. Si depuis le temps il avait réalisé son erreur, il n'avait pas pu refermer toutes les plaies ouvertes par les griffes du lynx. Tuomas lui collait aux talons plus qu'un emplâtre à une verrue. A croire que les vampires de son espèce avaient véritablement un air de famille avec les sangsues. Et malheureusement encore une fois, semant la Mort sur son passage, il était rentré à Londres avec une stryge dans ses bagages, ou presque.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au chyroptérien pour atteindre ce qu'il cherchait. Quelques mois de patience, suffisamment de belles paroles pour endormir Galit, et Ilves avait retrouvé, comme qui de droit, sa place dans le Club dix-sept soixante-dix-sept. Ce fut la colère noire, et inhabituelle, dans laquelle entra Netsah qui mit la fée à l'oreille du jeune guérisseur. S'il avait perdu cette place cent ans plus tôt, ce n'était pas pour rien…

Netsah, c'était l'éminence grise du Club, celui qui aurait dû les diriger, mais il s'en remettait entièrement à son ami Galit. Celui qui restait dans l'ombre, surveillait ici et là et vaquait à ses occupations professorales. Ainsi, Netsah restait pour beaucoup un mythe. Tous les membres du dix-sept soixante-dix-sept connaissaient Galit, car Alphard Black n'était pas le genre à se cacher. Lui non plus d'ailleurs, en tant que son adjoint, ne s'était jamais caché. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour que les gens l'ignorent, ils le faisaient tous naturellement, comme si sa présence polaire et dénuée de vie les dérangeait.

Pour beaucoup, le Club dix-sept soixante-dix-sept n'avait pas d'utilité première, nombreux étaient ses membres qui y venaient pour voir les vieux camarades. Ils avaient oublié l'Histoire. Thaddeus aurait pu aussi. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'Histoire, pas plus que les mythes, contes et légendes. Non, il préférait les potions, les poisons, les petites bêtes dangereuses voire même les sortilèges. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'avait jamais compris l'utilité de la métamorphose du fait de sa cécité !

Mais l'histoire du Club dix-sept soixante-dix-sept était trop liée à celle du Livre des Ombres pour ne pas l'intriguer. Dix-sept soixante-dix-sept, comme l'année de l'arrivée de cet étrange ouvrage en Angleterre. Dix-sept soixante-dix-sept, comme l'année de l'abolition de la chasse aux démons… Il savait depuis longtemps que les coïncidences et le hasard n'avaient rien à voir avec ce maudit grimoire.

Dix-sept soixante-dix-sept comme Calista Mohen…

_A suivre... _


End file.
